Don't Leave
by twilight1newmoon2eclipse3
Summary: What happens when Jacob decides to see Bella one last time before the wedding? Sorry I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

_Yesterday:_

_"Remember Bella, this is VERY important," Alice said making sure I was paying attention. Tomorrow at 3:00 you HAVE to be at our house to plan for the wedding. OK?" " Yeah, uh huh. I'll be there."_

The Next Day

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and Edward's ring tone started.

" I was running in circles

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect."

"Edward?" I didn't need to ask but for some reason I always did. "Of course silly Bella, who else?" My cheeks burned and turned a deep scarlet color. "Bella, I need to hunt tonight. I'm going with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Will you be ok?" I thought for a moment. I was always sad when Edward was gone, but I knew he had to. "Bella?" "Oh yeah. Sure I'll be fine." I never was good at lying. "Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure bag a few lions for me." He laughed. It was one of my favorite sounds. "I'll come by later, love." "K I'll see you then. I love you." "Love you too" he said before he hung up. I sighed and went downstairs to cook Charlie's dinner. While I was walking to the kitchen I thought I had to do something today but I couldn't remember so I just ignored it. When I pulled the chicken out of the refrigerator I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up at the clock. Charlie was still at work and he had a key so I wasn't sure who it was. I opened the door and Jacob was standing with his back to the door. "Jake?" My heart leapt. I hadn't seen Jake in so long. But when he turned around I could tell he wasn't as excited to see me as I was him. "Oh hey Bella. Can I come in?"

Chapter 2

"Sure Jake. Come on." He silently walked past me and sat down in Charlie's chair. "So, you wanted to...talk?" I asked trying to read his emotions. His face was pained and full of sadness, but his eyes were full of anger. This wasn't my Jake. "Bella," he said. I could tell he was trying to find something to say. "Yea Jake? C'mon just spit it out." "Bella, do you know how much I wish you would love me as much as you love your bloodsucker?" I sighed this was going to be hard. "Jake, you know I love you." "Not as much as him" he shot back. His voice was starting to get louder. I really didn't want to fight with Jake. "Can't you just re-think your marriage? Please." He looked at me attempting and succeeding the puppy dog face. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back my favorite smile. The one that belonged to my Jake. But unfortunately he did it again. "Please, Bella, please?" "Jake," I sighed " I have thought about it. And "I'm absolutely, positively sure I want to marry Edward. Jake please calm down, I'm sorry" His was standing his fists balled up at his sides and his arms were trembling. He took a deep breath and sat back down. "Fine. That's all I wanted to say." He got up and walked swiftly from the kitchen. I hesitated thinking about what I should say. I didn't want him to leave now. "Jake, wait!" ''Yes Bella?" Then I hugged him. I missed him so much and he was making things so hard on me. "Um Bella?" I heard Alice's voice. I looked up and she had her arms crossed and looked very mad. Jake's nose wrinkled in disgust. It was then that I realized what I had forgotten. But there was another reason why she was mad. "Why is _he _here?" Alice asked in a hard voice and was staring at Jake with a look that could kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i forgot my notebook at school and we aren't going back 'till Tuesday! groan I know! I'm so sorry! please don't hate me for my stupidity...I will update ASAP (and that will probably be Tuesday afternoon)


	3. Chapter 3

" Easy bloodsucker, _I_ came to see Bella." Jake said mimicing Alice's harsh voice. Alice turned to me, now completly ignoring

Jake," WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME OVER AT 3! AND LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS! IT'S 5! 5 O'CLOCK!

WE HAVE LOST WAAAAAY TOO MUCH TIME!" Alice's words were so fast I barley caught what Jake said because of my new

headache. " Why does she need to be at your house?'' He asked, with very little curiosity. " Why do you need to know,

pup?" His whole body started shaking. "Easy Jake." I said trying to relax him. But it was to late. "sorry Bells, I gotta go."

Then he ran out the door. I followed and looked out the door. His clothes were all over our driveway. " Aw crap. Now I have

to clean that up before Charlie gets home." I looked over at Alice. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened. "He'll be

here in 30 minutes." "Thanks Alice." " You better let me do it. It'll go by much faster." I sighed "OK." She was gone and back

in a flash. " God these stink! Here you take 'em." " Fine. What do I do with them?" " I guess just throw them away. They're

useless now."

After disposing Jacob's clothes I went back to the kitchen. " Bella!" Alice whined. " We _have_ to plan for the wedding! There is

sooo much we haven't finished yet and the date is coming up very soon!" " Yeah ok, but I still have to make dinner for

Charlie." "Not if I have something to say about it." Alice muttered as she quickly dialed Charlie's number.

* * *

**sry i know these chapters look short but where i'm writing them down they're like a WHOLE FREAKING PAGE! and I **

**don't think I have small hand writting sooo yea...lol**

**sry yea grammer...not my best subject i really would like some ideas! if anyone can help me!**

**Thanks to FLUERO.BANDAIDS. for the reveiw.. I don't care I'm not gonna say I'll write more if you reveiw cause that to **

**me is stupid but I'll just stop now... but if u have any ideas please please please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

" Hey Charlie, it's Alice," she paused. " Oh yes I'm fine thanks. Anyway I was wondering if Bella could come over for a while?"

she waited for Charlie's answer but I already knew he would say yes. He could never say no to Alice. " Ok thanks!" Knew it.

She snapped the phone shut. " Come on! We got to go!" she whined. " I'm coming, I'm coming" She picked me up and the

next thing I knew, we were driving down the road in her yellow Porse. Her driving was keeping my hands clutched to the

sides off the seat. "Careful! Don't rip the leather!" she squealed. I losened my grip on the seat. " Could you slow down a

little?" " No way! Your already late as it is!" I gritted my teeth. I knew Alice would never crash, but driving this fast still made

me nervous. " Bella? You can open your eyes now." I didn't relize I had squezed my eyes shut. " Oh OK" I got out of the car

and staggered a little. " This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. " Oh? And why is that?" I asked a little confused.

She was usually excited about planning but never this much. " Because silly, all the guys are out of the house! It's just you,

me, Esme. and Rose." Aw crap. " We aren't planning, are we Alice?" " No much more fun! We're having another sleepover!

* * *

" Are you keping me hostage again because Jake showed up? Because I swear I won't go see him. I promise." She looked hurt at what I said. " No I just thought you would want to have a fun girl's night out without any of the guys bothering us."

" Fine. I'll stay." " And I had a vision and you just disappereared." Alice said barley audible. " WHAT? And you told Edward,

didn't you!?" I was so angrey I thought about running to see Jacob anyway. " You know I'll cathc you if you do." Alice looked

so sad and ashamed. Well she should be. Wait till I get a hold of Edward.

Alice POV 

While I was driving to Bella to our house for planning I had a vision. It was blank. Oh great. Ithought now she's going to run

off to Jacob when we're done planning for the day. Not if I have anything to do with it. I looked over at Bella and she had

her eyes closed. _Perfect._ I quickly dialed Edward's number to tell him what happened. I talked quitetly so Bella could not

hear. " What happened?!" Edward's voice came through the phone in a roar. "Shh! I don't want Bella to know.

I'll keep her here just in case. Don't worry." I said camly I knew Edward would let her go to make her happy but not being

able to see what happens, just in case, makes me very, very nervous and angrey. We pulled in to the driveway. " Bella? you

can open your eyes now." " Oh OK" She got out of the car and looked like she was about to fall. "This is going to be so

much fun!" I said enthusasticly. " Oh? And why is that?" she asked confused at my tone, but still oblivious. "Because silly, all

the guys are out of the house! It's just you, me, Esme. and Rose." A sign of rememberanced flashed across her face. " Are

you keeping me hostage again because Jake showed up? Because I swear I won't go see him. I promise." That stung a

little. It seemed like she didn't trust me. She noticed my facial expressions and I could tell she felt bad, so I just said the first

thing that came to my mind. " No I just thought you would want to have a fun girl's night out without any of the guys

bothering us." I hated to lie to her I needed to tell her the truth. Even though it's not totally a lie but that wasn't the whole

truth. " Fine I'll stay." " And I had a vision and you just disappereared." I said trying to say it as quitely as I could but she

still heard me. Her eyes were blazing. I was caught. I hung my head in shame." WHAT? And you told Edward, didn't you!?"

Then I had another blank vision of Bella trying to run in the direction of Jacob's house in La Push." You know I'll catch you if

you do." I felt so bad I just had to change the subject. " But we'll have so much fun! Come on! Let's go!" I said grabbing her

arm and dragging her into the house.

Bella's POV

Alice dragged me through the door. Once we stepped into the house I turned to her. " Can I please call Edward?" I said

trying my best to be polite but it still came out angry. "He won't answer. I really am sorry Bella. And it's not Edward's fault,

really. I just don't like not being able to see if anything won't happen. So don't be mad at him, please." " Well I'm not really

mad anymore. I guess I kinda get your point." I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**So...did u like it? the next chapter will be up soon.**

** sry it took so long to get this one up I just haven't had a lot of time latly. Last month of school and I dont know why but **

**there's lots to do. I thought that was like for the last couple of weeks but...i guess not.**

**i'll just stop rambling on now... **


	5. Chapter 6

" Hello Bella, how are you?" Esme greeted me by the door. " I'm good thanks, so what are we doing tonight?" "Makeovers,

truth or dare, you know the normal stuff. Then your going to try on your wedding dress!" Alice answered enthusiasticly.

" Oh,fun." I said sarcasticly. But I really was curious about what I would look like on my wedding day. " Um, hey Bella." Rosalie was

instantly in front of me. " Oh, hey Rose." Rosalie was finally starting to except me. I was glad too.

" Ok Bella! What do you want to do first?" " Well I was curious about my wedding -" and that was all Alice needed her eyes

lit up instantly and she picked me

up and flew up the stairs to her and Jasper's room. " Oh Bella than you so, so, so, so, so, so much! This will be soooo much

fun! What do you want to do first? The dress? The hair? The makeup?" " Um.. The dress, then hair, and then makeup." I said

with an offical tone. I really didn't want to do this but it was better than anything else they might of had planned tonight. I

would be excited later. " Lighten up Bella! This is going to be a fun night. Just you, me, Rose, and Esme." Oh joy. I thought.

* * *

" Ok Bella," Alice sighed confident. " look in the mirror." I turned around and I gasped in shock. " So... Do you like it?" " I love

it." I whispered still in shock. I could fill the tears in my eyes. " Don't worry for the wedding we're getting water proof

makeup." Alice smiled. " Now" Rosalie sighed, pulling me out of my trance, " all we need is your ring." " Edward has it with

him and we need to get Bella out of this in 30 minutes." Alice confirmed. " Why?" I demanded. I looked really good and I

wanted Esme and Edward to see. " Because the boys are on their way back." " So?" I asked a little confused. Rosalie and

Alice just stared at me in disbeilf. " Haven't you everheard? It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before

the wedding." Alice answered still thinking I was joking. " Oh yea. I... Forgot." I muttered.

* * *

**sorry i know all the chapters are short and im trying to take care of that by making them longer. i wouldve written more but **

**im not suppossed to be on the computer...(long story)**


	6. Chapter 7

I was sitting on Edward's large bed waiting for him to get back. I looked at my watch and sighed. Just 5 more minutes. It took Alice and Rosalie only 15 minutes to get

me undressed, makeup washed off, and showered. Something that would take a normal human hours. My wet hair was now staining the back of my shirt. I went to

the bathroom for a towel. Something grabbed me from behind. I heard a low, familiar, playful growl. Edward's home. We landed on his bed. " Hello, Bella." "Hey

Edward." I said back giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked looking at me with his scorching topaz eyes. "I'm all wet. Can I go get a towel?" He hesitated, probably

wondering if he should let me go. "Please?" I looked upat him. He sighed and let me off the bed. "Thank you." I walked into the bathroom and I thought I heard him

say "You're _very _welcome" but I wasn't sure. Once I was in the bathroom I grabbed a towel and quickly began to dry my hair. I ripped through it with a brush and

walked quickley to get back to Edward. And of course, I tripped, and of course he caught me.

EPOV

After hunting I decided to surprise Bella. My beautiful fiancé was on her way to the bathroom. _Perfect._ I thought. I grabbed her by her waist and growled playfully.

We landed on the bed. "Hello, Bella." I said trying not to laugh at her face filled with surprise. "Hey, Edward" she said giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"I'm all wet." As if that mattered at all. "Can I get a towel?" I thought for a moment hesitating. Then she looked at me with her big brown eyes. How could I say no

to her?I sighed and gave in. "Thank you." She walked into the bathroom quickly. I lie waiting patiently for what seemed like hours. She walked out and tripped. My

awaiting arms caught her. "My clumsy little Bella" I chuckled. She sighed. "It's getting late, love. You need your sleep." She sighed again. "OK. Fine."

* * *

She tossed and turned all through the night. These were the times I wished the most that I could read her mind. To see what she was dreaming about. I should

wake her. She might be having a nightmare. But she might not be. "Edward." She mumbled. It was always good to know I was in her dreams as well. "Edward,

Edward help me. Edward my hand, it burns." I knew now I should wake her up. She was dreaming about the time James had bitten her.

Still I hesitated. Her mumbling got a little louder. "Edward! Please, put out the fire, it burns!" I shook her gently. She was sweating. "Bella, love please wake up." Her

eyes flew open. "You were having a bad dream?" I asked casually. "No I'll be fine, don't worry it was nothing. "Always such a terrible lier." She sighed. "I talked in my

sleep, didn't I?" "Yes love but it's fine." "I've had that dream before." This alerted me. "How many times?" "This would be the second." I thought fpr a moment.

Maybe it's about me changing her. She knows she doesn't have to go through with it. I'm not forcing her. I started deeper into thought and started to hum her

lullaby. She fell asleep instantly. I wonder if she's nervious. Well I guess that would be expected. "Edward." She sighed. At least she's dreaming better.

* * *

**again sorry for the short chapter and sorry it took so long to get up but i was grounded for a bad grade on a test...I mean if it were on twilight id surly pass **

**but no its about some old dead guys that do stupid stuff that cause wars to break out (it was a history test) ok enough of my ranting...dont be shy! tell my **

**what u think about the story.insults and compliments r welcome...except insults on my grammer.thats not cool...lol more chapters to come **

**though. but i think in the next chapter i might skip ahead a few months to about the end of september...hows that sound? review and tell me what u think i **

**should do for the next few chapters. I really need help! **


	7. Chapter 8

August 10 2008

BPOV

I'm glad Alice is actually letting me decide my two songs I want to dance to with Edward at the wedding.

"It took me forever to decide but I think I found two really good songs." I was telling Alice while she making some final

touches to my dress. "And?" She asked barley looking up from her work. "Well there both by the same per-" "Bella, it's your

first dance as husband and wife. I won't get mad at your song choices." "OK. It's Ordinary Day and Hands on Me by Vanessa

Carlton."** (A/N: Vanessa Carlton is amazing you should look up these two songs, but fair warning the hands on me video **

**is ****kinda weird.)** "Oh, I've heard her before! Good choice." "Thanks." I said smiling. "OK we're done with the dress." "Alright,

now what?" "Well I still need to decorate the back yard for the wedding. Then we're actually finished, until the day then we

have to get all the makeup and stuff done.'' "So that means I can go now?" 'I guess so.'' Alice said sighing. She hung up the

dress in her very large closet. I raced to Edward's room but ran into Emmett on the way. He roared with laughter as I flew

backwards and hit the wall. "You should have seen your face! HAHAHAHAHA!" "That's not funny!" I yelled. "Emmett! You

better not hurt her or else you're in for it!" I could Alice down the hall. '' Don't worry Alice, she'll be safe with me." An evil

smile spread across his face as he was saying this. "Wait I'll be safe with _you?_ Where's Edward?" "Don't worry Bella, he's

just out hunting with Carlisle and I told him I'd keep you company." "Well then, what are we going to do?" Oh, uhhhh. Are

you hungry?" He asked. I could have some fun with this. "Oh yes, terribly. How could you let me go without food this long?"

Shock spread across his face. This _was_ going to be fun. "Gosh I'm sorry, Edward's going to kill me if I don't feed you." "I can

feed myself thank you very much." I was beginning to feel like a pet every time they said it like that. "We could go get

something if you want.'' I could tell I was confusing him. Emmett is actually really funny when he's confused. His eyebrows

pull together and his nose wrinkles up a little. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Emmett was still confused which only made

me laugh harder. "Don't worry Emmett I'm sure I can find something here." He shrugged his shoulders and went to his and

Rosalie's room. I went to the kitchen and pulled an out a box of cereal. I was thankful that Edward and I went to buy a few

things for me to eat since I would be staying here a lot more. I poured a bowl and started eating. I heard a loud crash come

from upstairs. Emmett and Jasper were probably goofing around and broke something, but it still made me jump a little.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I could hear Esme yelling at them from upstairs and laughed quietly. "IT'S NOT FUNNY BELLA!" Emmett

yelled at me. "Sure, sure." I resumed eating my breakfast. Once I finished I quickly washed the bowl, dried it and put it in

the cabinet. I looked at my watch. 10:30. This was going to be a long day without Edward. I slumped into the chair and

sighed.

* * *

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked from behind me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She cocked an eyebrow at me and sighed while pulling up a chair next to me. Why can't I lie? "Bella,

what's wrong?" "Nothing, really I'm fine." I said trying to sound happy. Alice didn't look convinced. "Bella." She suddenly got

a blank look on her face. "Bella we've got to get out of here. Bella!" I was frozen. Even though I had no idea what her vision

was something in her voice made movement impossible. "Fine. If you're going to do this the hard way..." She picked me up

and we where in her room. She sat me on the bed and quickly grabbed a small suit case. 

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked coming out of my haze. "I'll tell you later just call Edward and as soon as he picks up

give me the phone. I quickly dialed his number. I messed up a few times because my hands were shaking so hard. "Bella?

What's wrong?" I ran the phone to Alice. "Edward? Yes she's fine. The Volterri are coming tomorrow." My heart stopped and

blackness surrounded me.

**so so so sorry i havent updated in a while. Sorry about the cliffie! I needed some excitment! it sounded to me like it was getting a little boring but anyway if i dont update in a while please dont get mad! i just havea lot goin on right now with school and all. I wouldve written more tonight but it's like 11:14 on a school night and i have to get up at like 5:30 So i hope yall like my story.(and yes i said yall. im a country girl and im proud. haha)**


	8. Chapter 9

Bella POV

"Bella? Bella? Bella, wake up." I was on the ground and my head hurt. Edward's voice suddenly filled the room. I groaned

when he touched my head. "How hard did she hit her head?" Edward asked Alice. "Pretty hard. She'll open her eyes in just a

minute." "Thanks, Alice. Bella? I got you something." I groaned again. Ever since I accepted his proposal he kept getting me

gifts. He has already given me a bracelet and a necklace. (Both pictures on my profile) What more could he get me? But my

hand reached out anyway. It found a small square box. "Well, if you open your eyes you can see it." I opened my eyes and

started blinking under the light in the room. I looked at the square box then back at him. He knows I love him. He doesn't

have to get gifts to prove it.. " Are you going to open it? I know you'll love it." I looked back at the box. I opened it and a

beautiful ring was inside. Besides my engament ring, it was probably the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Edward, you

didn't have to get this." "That doesn't matter. Do you like it?" I couldn't lie. "I love it." I had almost forgotten Alice's vision.

_Almost_. "Alice what was your vision?" Alice sighed. "The Volturri are coming to check up on you." "We already told them

when the date for her change was. Why did we need to leave?" "Felix is coming." Edward practically growled his name.

" And Alice won't let me see the rest of her vision. WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" "OK, Edward I'm- I'm

not sure how to say this without ticking you off." At first I didn't see why it mattered who was coming but then I remembered that Felix liked me. And he liked to make Edward angry by hitting on me. "So I'm guessing Felix was going to do

something-" I didn't get to finish. Alice started throwing random clothes at me. "Well where exactly are we going then?"

"Just out for the night, and maybe a little of tomorrow. We need to go shopping for you anyway so I guess this all played

out right." We finished packing my bag and got into Alice's Porse. It was 4:00 and I realized I was hungry. I wasn't going to

say anything but then my stomach growled. " Are you hungry?" Edward asked still trying to figure out what Felix was

planning. Alice was very good at blocking him out. "Not really." "Liar." I heard Alice mumbled to herself. We were in Seattle

before 5. We pulled up to a McDonald's and Alice ordered me a cheeseburger. I ate quickly trying not to make a mess. We

stepped out of the car and Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearest store. Alice picked out the outfits and

Edward judged. I felt like a model walking out of the dressing room and down the row to where Edward sat. Of Course, he

liked almost all of them. Alice knew he would say yes to anything, mainly because he didn't care what I wore. She did it on

purpose. So we could buy as much as possible. Once we were done shopping Alice said we could go home. I was starting to

wonder what Felix was going to do. Maybe I could get Alice to tell me later without Edward.. It's a possibility.

I realized I had fallen asleep when Edward was picking me up and walking towards the door. He carried me bridal side all

the way up to his, soon to be out room. He laid me on the bed. "Sleep well love." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Where are you going?" "I have to talk to Carlisle about something, but don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up." He

smiled and I believed him. He did lay with me and started to hum my lullaby, until I fell asleep.


	9. an

Yea I know another authors note, and I'm really, really, really sorry it's taking so long to update but something really bad happened and I'm trying to help them and write the story... School's almost over! I can't wait! 2 more days till freedom...lol i know. i talk a lot.

The next chapter will be about Bella's dream that night. I have really bad writer's block so pretty, pretty, pretty please help me!

Reviews...would be nice...

Oh yea and the ring Edward gave Bella is called a promise ring. i was gonna write something about that about how he promises he'll never leave her again or somethin like that but it sounded corny so yea...the picture is on my profile and it really is beautiful..

-Taylor

(PS- im so sorry i keep screwin this up but i keep deleting chapters and adding them again cause i messed something up...just bare with me. i'm still new at this...)


End file.
